


Dear cas,

by Major_assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death Fix, Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, Letters, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_assbutt/pseuds/Major_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's letter to Cas that he was writing at the end of Twist and Shout <br/>(I give all credit to the authors of twist and shout)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear cas,

Dear Cas,   
I remember the milkshakes that we had on our first date.   
You don't know this but when I saw you I...I just knew, I broke up with Lisa and then went back to find you and you were gone. I asked around and found out where you went and found you. I hoped against hope that you wouldn't mind. I remember the moments after my big win at the motor-track back in the alley. I remember our songs, I put your tapes up,I didn't want to just give them away but it hurt to much to listen to them, so I have a shelf just for them. There's a box that has all your photos, the recording of us at the beach, and the panty hose. I know one day Abby is going to want to know why her uncle never Married and I'm going to tell her all about her uncle cas.   
I hope your happy up there where you are, wherever that may be. I told you when I met you that it never seemed right to tell you goodbye and it still doesn't, I miss you. I've became good friends with Rachel, she has your laugh. I went back to our beach on the anniversary of when we went. It was cold so I was the only one there, I cried. I can't stand songs about love anymore.   
"I Can't help help falling in love" came on the radio at Bobby's while I was working today. I didn't know this, but apparently Sam had told him, he didn't say anything just pulled the roller I was on out from under the car I was working on, took my wrench and pointed at the door, I didn't argue.   
I miss you Cas, there's nothing in my life beside Abby and my Brother that mean to me as much as you did.   
I miss you and yeah I know, but I miss you more then the day is long. I do love you to. I regret not saying it that night.   
I'll see you soon.   
Love,   
Dean


End file.
